User blog:SinnerOfRandomness/2 Series I have written
This was kinda requested to do, I decided to do it and everyone agreed so I'm gonna consider it requested. Now don't expect any excerpts of the books because they're very personal to me, when I wrote them I only wrote them for myself, siblings and cousins, and VERY VERY VERY close friends. I'm gonna type up the titles and series summaries for you all though. SO BE HAPPY. ***I was originally supposed to do all of them but this has taken longer than usual so I'll just do this in parts, hee's two for today, two tomorrow, two the next day, etc*** So a little knowledge, I started writing these series when I was twelve until I was seventeen. 12 years old - Thorns of the Rose *''Rose of the East'' *''Statue of the Rose'' *''Failure of the Rose'' This series was probably my worst series. But anyway, it was about this girl who had power over roses. She could make the thorns into weapons and destroy people, even nations. So the Czar (this took place in Germany btw) finds out about her powers and kidnaps her and makes her his "prize". He forces her to exicute people and make things for him against her will. Finally she snaps in the final book, being captured in Statue and kills the Czar and everyone else in the whole country. The story ends with "All my life I've been used. Maybe it's my time to use you." 13 years old - Invited by the Dark *''Foes of Shadows'' *''Hunting the Ancestors'' *''Culmination Without Fear'' *''Memory of the Plague'' *''Hunters and Summoners'' *''Moon of the Ancients'' *''Staff of Nature'' So this series was really weird. And it's very odd that a THIRTEEN year old would write something like this. The context of it was very mature and there was a lot of sexual scenes in it. It was in the point of view of Death but he only knew the thoughts of the main character. The main character was put into an asylum because he was wrongly accused of murdering his whole family. While he's in the asylum, he discovers a library and he finds a bunch of books and a bunch of family trees of his family and he discovers that his family were evil hunters and they hunted innocent people and they summoned a bunch of evil creatures to earth from the moon and only he can destroy them before they destroy the earth so he has to escape from the asylum and find the Staff of Nature before it's too late. As y'all know, I'm quite dark and I like to twist things in my writing. So in the end, he finds the staff destroys the creatures and then the asylum people find him and bring him back, but then he wakes up, and none of it ever happened. He was dreaming. He was never even in an asylum. His parents were dead however, and he lived on the streets. "I woke up to beeping cars on the road and people walking over my head as if I was trash. I sat up and moved out of the way under a bench. I was in the streets. But didn't the stupid guards from the asylum find me and bring me back? I look at my arms, the cuts I had made all over my arms years ago were gone. None of this ever happened did it?" Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts